A Tetramand Never Forgets
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zombozo brainwashes Four Arms to capture Gena and Cassie. What will happen? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Gena and Cassie. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Tetramand Never Forgets**

"RUN FOR IT!" Gena yelled.

"I'm running! I'm running!" Cassie panted.

"Get back here, you two!" Four Arms called, now racing after his fiancée and his daughter. There was a lot of confusion happening. Zombozo just zapped him with his mind control powers and Four Arms was now commissioned to chase and capture them.

"He's going to kill us!"

"I know! I know!"

After a few moments, they looked and saw they were trapped in a damp, dark ally. They heard a growl behind them and they were doing everything in their power to stay away from him. He didn't remember them at all!

"Now, where did they go?" He thought, now looking around and searching high and low for the missing girls. "I have to take them back. Zombozo needs them." Meanwhile, both girls were hiding behind some nearby boxes.

"Don't make a sound." Gena whispered.

"I won't." Cassie responded quietly. But because of his excellent hearing, he turned slowly and headed their way. He quickly moved the boxes and saw the girls look at him in terror. He gave a large grin of triumph!

"There you are!"

"RUN!" Gena commanded, now powering up and preparing herself to fight.

"No, I won't leave you, Gena," Cassie answered, getting into a fighting stance.

"You both need to calm down; I'm only taking you back." He said, now circling them.

"I am NEVER going back to that crazy clown! Baby, don't you remember us at all?!" Gena asked in horror.

"No, should I?"

"Yes! I'm your fiancé and this girl is Cassie! Your daughter!"

"I am not engaged to anyone, especially a human. And why would I adopt a human for my own? A Tetramand needs their own kind!" He said confidently. Gena's face fell and so did Cassie's. They looked at him in pure anguish and tears began to well up in Cassie's eyes.

"But you adopted me!" Cassie pleaded.

"You must be mistaken! A Tetramand would NEVER adopt a human. You all are too weak a species to be connected with our species." He said confidently.

Angered by his words, Gena powered up even more and shot a bolt of lightning at him and it threw him into a brick wall! He angrily stood up and lunged at them.

"You both won't escape me! Zombozo is my master and my job is to capture you!"

"NEVER!" Cassie yelled, now picking up a large bench and hurling it at him. He ducked right in time before it smashed into him.

"My, my, what a temper. No doubt you surely act like a Tetramand, little one." He chuckled.

"Gena, Cassie, duck!" A voice called. Both did and before Four Arms knew it, he was hit hard with some kind of powder!

"What? What is this?!" He coughed, trying to get out of the powder fog. He fell to his knees and before he knew it, he was covered with a large blanket like trap!

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He roared. But it was no use; they had him!

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

Four Arms was just coming around from all of the commotion and he learned from Frankenstrike that Zombozo was at it again.

"That creep. Well, I will let it go for now. Where's Cassie and Gena?" He asked, gently looking around the room.

"Uh, Four Arms…,"

"What?"

"They are…well…in their rooms."

"Why? What happened to my girls?" He asked, now trying to sit up, but he was gently pushed back down.

"Four Arms, while you were under mind control you told them some things that you didn't mean. Like how you didn't want humans for a fiancé or a daughter," Feedback said, coming in and sitting down.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, and even though they know you were under mind control, it hurt them badly." Frankenstrike replied.

"But I didn't mean any of that! That's nonsense! I love them!"

"We know, buddy, but they are really shaken up. And they don't even know you're back to normal yet."

"Well, I gotta find them! Now!" He said, getting up.

"Four Arms, are you sure you're okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What's most important is to find my girls and talk to them." Four Arms replied, now walking up the stairs. When he reached the first floor, he saw Cassie making a cake alone in the kitchen.

"Now, just one more thing." She smiled. She turned and saw him standing behind her as she ran into the large muscular chest.

"Cassie, honey…," he started.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S BACK!" She screamed, not knowing he was not under mind control! She threw up the bowl of cake batter, but he grabbed her.

"Hey, wait! I HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He stopped as the bowl landed on his head. He shifted and used one set of arms to still hold her, but the other to get the bowl off. Cassie squirmed and finally bit him on his hand and that caused him to let go! "OW! CASSIE! GET BACK HERE!"

But Cassie took off up the stairs, hoping to find Gena so they could run! Once he pulled the bowl off of him, he saw her flour footprints leading up the stairs. He smirked to himself and headed out of the kitchen.

"Alright, you two, I'm coming for you. I won't let you two feel like I don't love you." He said, now running up the stairs after his girls.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, do you want to do the sequel to this one? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
